Lexi The Trainer
by krazyxkillerxgurl
Summary: Abput a girls journey to become a trainer


Chapter One

A/N I know I made up a town but I was having difficulty finding one so I apologize

Today was the day I thought to myself, it was six am and my dad would be home soon. My father ran a pokemart here in town and he'd get up early in the morning to collect supplies. I was getting ready to go, so I slipped on some blue jeans and a loose yellow tank top with white sneakers. I had yellow hair that fell to my shoulders which I kept in a high ponytail to keep outta my way, my hair color was the same as my fathers and I had blue eyes. My father told me that my eyes and facial festures wore the same as my mother who had died giving birth to me, my dad said that I had the same pale skin with freckles across my cheeks as she did. My dream was to become a pokemon master and today was my tenth birthday, my dad had promised me my first pokemon today and to let me start my journey I was so excited. I lived in a town called Treenan in the Johto reigon and it was very quite and boring and I longed for adventure. I had my bag packed with the little money I had made off of the store and food, water, clothes, five pokeballs and two potions and I hoped that be enough

I heard my dad come through the door and flew outta my room to greet him "Hi daddy" I said happily as soon as he got through the door. " Looks like your ready to go huh Lexi" he said noting my appearance "yep im all packed and everything" "well here ya go then honey happy birthday" he said and tossed me a pokeball. I jumped up and shouted yeah "go pokemon" I shouted waiting for a giant charizard or something similuar to pop out when a little brown and white cat looking pokemon came. "dad whats this" I said not comperehending "Its a Evee Lex and shes all yours" he said proudly. I was disapointed but I figured if my dad thought she was a good pokemon I'd give her a try "thanks dad I better get going" I hugged and kissed him good bye and started walking through the woods that surronded my house into the unknown.

I was totally and completely lost and dark, I was lost there was trees everywhere making feel like night. Finally I decided the best course of action would be to consult my map I had a big red circle around Cherry Grove city which was my destination but seeing as I couldn't find the road that seemed impossble. Finally after like a hour I came to the conclusion that if I kept going south I'd get there. "Go Evee" I shouted threw the pokeball and Evee popped out "Well I shouldn't be alone scared in the dark by myself should I" I said to Evee and she made a meowing noise at me. Well she is cute although not very frighting I thought to myself . Finally I got out of the forest right next to a huge cave. I looked at the map which told me that it was Union Cave but I had no interest in going in there " so if I follow the road north I should end up in Cherrygrove... I think" I mumbled "well Evee lets hope for the best right?" I said and started following the road.

It was getting late so I decided to stop and set up camp after a hour of me fumbling around I managed to set up and get dinner started. I had always been afraid of the dark and this was no different shadows seemed to be in every cornor. All my worst nightmares waiting to jump out at me. Finally I decided it was time for sleep and left Evee out of her pokeball more out of the need to not be alone.

My eyes popped open I could hear a weird noise coming from the bushes "Evee come on" I said and shook her awake "come on were gonna find out what that is" I told her she made a high pitched mew and went to the cornor of the tent away from me "fine I'll find out by myself" I said and went outside I picked up a big stick as I was about to step out into the woods Evee ran up by my side. I pulled back the bushes and there was a cute pink ball looking pokemon that looked badly injured. "oh no" i hurried up and packed up camp put Evee in her pokeball and check the map for the nearest city I figured my best bet was to follow the road so I began running towards it in hope of saving the pokemon.

Half way there I saw a girl with long pale blonde hair that was braided and fell to her waist with light blue eyes and pale skin she looked a few years older then me. "Please miss can you help me" I asked the girl she looked stunned but quickly recovered "Yes of course what seems to be the problem" "this pokemon was hurt when I found it and I don't know what to do and the next town is so far away" I said all the words tumbling out of my mouth at once. She took the pokemon reached into her bag and pulled out a bunch of jars and tubes and began smearing a pink cream over the small cuts and blue cream over the deeper ones. I stayed quite in fear of ruining her concentration "there" she finally said "that should hold her but she still needs to go to a pokemon center if you cross through a forest up a couple miles ahead you can get to Cherrygrove city soon" "Uh I'll probably have stick to the road I'd get so lost it take longer" I told the girl with my cheeks burning red "how about I walk with you then im good with directions and that Jigglypuff needs immeadiate attention" the older girl told me "geat thanks, by the way im Lexi whats your name" I said happily "Oh its Kira" she responded. So we began walking down the road to Cherrygrove city


End file.
